One favorite tool of many who exercise is the jump rope. Jumping rope is a high impact, high aerobic activity that develops cardiovascular and muscular endurance along with agility, coordination, and muscular strength. It can be done virtually anywhere and with minimal equipment costs. Another low cost, but common, piece of exercise equipment is that of the hand grip spring exerciser. Such a device allows one to strengthen hand muscles by simply moving them back and forth in a repeating fashion. However, as useful as these two (2) devices are, they must be used separately and not together. This obviously lengthens workout sessions and takes away time from other beneficial routines. Accordingly, there is a need for means by which the health benefits associated with jumping rope and using a spring hand grip can be realized while performing a single exercise routine. The development of the exercise device herein described fulfills this need.
Probably the largest obstacle to many Americans that wish to get into shape is the lack of time to exercise. Accordingly, exercise devices that minimize the amount of time necessary to exercise or that can exercise a user more efficiently are prized commodities. An exercise device that combines the benefits of arm and wrist conditioning with a cardiovascular work-out would save time for a user. The device herein described would be of benefit to many types of users, such as boxers, athletes and the regular person who is seeking a quality work-out.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide exercising devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,849 issued to Faulconer discloses an adjustable hand grip exerciser that comprises a resistance elastomeric member mounted on a pair of pivot elements. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a pair of resistance hand grip assemblies mounted to a jump rope using a swivel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. D 418,561 issued to Cousins discloses a handgrip exerciser that appears to be a pair of handle grips attached to a circular housing. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar to the disclosed device herein nor does it appear to possess attachment means to a jump rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,956 issued to Strachan discloses a strength resistance training jump rope that appears to be a continuous loop of jump rope with two (2) slidable handles. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose two (2) resistance handle grips attached by means of a swivel mechanism to a jump rope.
U.S. Pat. Nos. D 358,857 issued to Yang and D 264,737 issued to Cooper disclose hand grip type exercisers with differing handles. Unfortunately, these design patents do not appear to disclose devices that appear to be similar to the disclosed device, nor do the disclosed patents appear to disclose two (2) resistance hand grips attached to a jump rope by means of a swivel assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,515 issued to Otto discloses a rubber cord skipping rope and exerciser that appears to be a rubber jumping rope with integral handles attached upon the ends for gripping. Unfortunately, the disclosed patent does not appear to disclose a jump rope with a pair of resistance hand grips located on both ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,436,703 issued to Fisher discloses a jumping rope with a pair of handles. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a jumping rope with a pair of resistance hand grip assemblies attached by means of a swivel assembly to permit the grip assemblies to remain stationary while the jump rope is utilized.
None of the prior art particularly describes a jumping rope with attached resistance hand grips that combines the functionality of a jump rope with that of a pair of spring-operated hand-grips each comprising a ball bearing-type swivel joint that allows the rope to turn freely, even while the hand grips are held stationary that the instant device possesses. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the health benefits associated with jump rope and using a spring hand grip can be realized while performing a single exercise routine that operates without the disadvantages as described above.